


Peaches, Pumpkin, and Prom

by stott183



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/F, I love fluff, the boys are there for a sec so it counts, this is just cutesy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 11:09:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6151737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stott183/pseuds/stott183
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maya asks Riley to prom and Farkle asks Maya to please make a move for the love of god</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peaches, Pumpkin, and Prom

**Author's Note:**

> this is 100% inspired by the picture from the Performing Arts Emmys of the girls dancing and looking very in love

Maya still isn’t sure this was the best idea. But it is prom, and Riley didn’t want them to miss out on the high school experience. And when Riley kept dropping not-so-subtle hints about being disappointed she and Logan broke up two weeks before because ‘even if he was an air-headed pretty boy, he would’ve taken good pictures’, Maya decided to ‘pony up’ as Lucas called it and the date thing into her own hands. She asked Riley.  
  
There were easily 20 boys in the school who Maya could’ve found that would jump at the chance to take Riley Matthews to prom, but Maya had been feeling possessive lately. Logan had taken up too much of her best friend’s time and she didn’t want another boy monopolizing Riley again (she could hear Lucas, Farkle, and Zay’s ‘suuuure’ chorus in her head). But regardless the motives, she asked Riley. She made a drawing of them at the bay window in their dresses with the word Prom? above it in art class and roped Yogi onto skates again and went all over downtown looking for those chocolates Riley had said she loved so much a month ago. She ‘borrowed’ Riley’s ring from her under the pretext of getting it re-sized because it looked a little tight. And she proposed (a prom date) to Riley Matthews. Maya had stood when she pulled out the ring in mock-proposal, making a joke about how she’d kneel but with Riley’s new-found (fairly unsuccessful) love of stilettos she was already far enough below her. Riley’s eyes had shone as she nodded, apparently unable to say anything other than ‘Oh, Peaches’. Riley picked her up and twirled her in a hug before tripping and landing them in a giggly heap on the ground when she finally whispered ‘yes’.  
  
So here Maya is, on a Saturday in April dressed to the nines in a rented limo. Farkle had bought them sparkling grape juice and plastic champagne flutes and they are giggling on the ride from the park where they took pictures. Maya was trying not to look at Riley so much because she’s always been told staring at the sun makes you blind (she’s a cheesy shit for Riley, always has been). And if Riley was beautiful before, tonight she is breathtaking. She is sparkly purple lace and flawless makeup and a messy bun. Maya cannot focus on her right now, in this dark car, because she might kiss her and ruin everything. So instead she eyeballs Lucas and his hands around Farkle’s waist as he pops his head out of the sunroof to yell into the growing night. (They claimed they were each going stag but Lucas’ red and Farkle’s blue complement each other perfectly in the same way the looks in their eyes always do.) Zay is watching them too, he catches her eye and winks. Zay is always two steps ahead on everyone else’s feelings, even when he can’t get himself straightened out. He is wearing white and looks ‘damn good’, to quote himself. (He does look damn good.) Her own dress is iridescent. A thousand colors all catching at once in the fabric. She bought it because she thought it looked like art. She bought it because she loved the way the colors reflected in Riley’s eyes when she ooooed at it. She bought it for as many reasons as there are colors in the dress, probably. She’s trying to stop analyzing why she does things. (They all end up being Riley and she’s trying not to think about that right now.)  
  
As soon as they walk into the dance Farkle is giving her meaningful looks. She mentioned a few days ago she kinda sorta wanted to play a song for her and Riley maybe, and Farkle latched on to the idea. He hasn’t let it go, and before she can blink he is dragging her toward the DJ booth. He pushed her up to the request stand and she can hear herself requesting the song but she feels like everything is moving in slow motion. Maya can hear her heart beating in every inch of her body and she’s trying to run. But Farkle’s got a hand on her back and he’s strong for his lack of athleticism. So she finishes her request to the smiling, sweaty DJ and walks away as fast as she can. She has to wait now and she can’t breathe. (She really can’t breathe when she sees Riley, jumping and scream singing next to Lucas, face shining with happiness.)  
  
And there it is. She’s recognize the opening chords anywhere and she can see everyone clearing the floor except the couples. She hopes her exaggerated bow can cover the shaking in her bones as she asks Riley if she can have this dance. Riley accepts in an equally corny manner. They are on the dance floor as the first words begin. (Maya’s leading) “When the world is spinning round and round” Maya sees recognition flash on Riley’s face. (Maya thinks she may have knows showed this song to her a few months ago, lying in Riley’s bed on a rainy day.) Riley hums along for a moment, a crease in her brow. Then, as head-spinningly quick as anything Riley does, there are 16 emotions on her face that all pass to in rapid succession. Her eyes settle on flustered and then brighten in remembrance and she launches into an animated story about… Auggie? She is retelling his antics on Thursday last week and it takes Maya 20 seconds to realize that she was there during this. But Riley looks so excited and halfway to the climax (Auggie and the stray dog escape into Ava’s apartment for 3 hours) Maya has to look away because she’s been staring at the sun too long. She blinks and the memory of her sun is emblazoned on her eyelids, all purple shine. And when she looks back up at Riley, attempting to do Auggie’s voice and dog barks at the same time, she can’t hold this feeling in her chest any longer. There is a split second the world holds it’s breath and then. She surges up on her tiptoes and kisses her. (She’ll apologize for interrupting the story later.) Riley goes tense for a painful 1(it’s fine), 2(don’t panic), 3(oh no), 4(she hates her), 5(Maya wonders if she can pay for a bus ticket with a broken heart) seconds before she relaxes into it. There are fireworks in her chest and a thousand colors flashing behind her eyes she will paint this night with tomorrow in her head. The song is ending but they can’t hear it over the sound of each other breathing and the cheering (Maya pretends not to see the money being exchanged when they pull away.)  
  
Riley looks at Maya and doesn’t ask any questions. She just leans down to Maya’s ear and whispers ‘bay window. bay window right five hours from now.’ And Maya can do that. Maya can wait for the questions because she doesn’t have any answers for them that don’t sound like gibberish. They can talk about their feelings tomorrow. Right now they’ll just kiss and dance and kiss some more. Right now the only pop song Farkle knows all the words to is coming on and they are young and dumb and dancing. She looks at Riley doing some apparently choreographed shimming dance move with Farkle. Zay is trying to flirt with some cheerleader and gives her a thumbs up from the other side of the room. Lucas is beside her and she pulls him onto the dance floor. They form some kind of clumsy chain and spin around in circles (Zay breaks into the middle and does a thoroughly unconvincing robot). The boys break off to perform some kind of bro move with a lot of chest movement Maya does not comprehend but loves anyway. Riley clings tight to her hand. Maya spins her in and they are face to face again, giggling and breathing hard. Riley is staring staring staring at her and murmurs something about beauty under her breath. Maya’s confusion must show on her face because Riley pulls her in close and kisses her again. Maya thinks this may be the cheesiest girl on the face of the planet. She also thinks she’s in love with this crazy beautiful whirlwind of a girl. And tonight, in the shimmer of teenage fancy with all their friends around them dancing and laughing, that was all that mattered.


End file.
